im all alone
by bigtimerushandrosslynch
Summary: Katie is a sixteen year old girl who is getting raped and beaten by her father. No one know because if they did she would be dead. What happens when the boys find out what happening behind their backs for six years. Not great at summarys but please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

disclamiar. i do not own big time rush

an/ i am the author of save me from the bets. i apologize for my actions with the story i shouldnt have copied the story and i should have talk to the author of " i wont back down" and i didnt so im sorry for getting her mad and she has a right to be mad and she wasnt over reacting. so once again i apologies.

enjoy the story:

katie pov

katie knight. yes the sister of kendall knight. best friends wth james diamond,carlos garcia,and logan mitchell. my life sucks

my dad beats me and i was recently raped by someone i dont even know . they both told me if i ever told anyone they would kill me . my mother was killed by drunk driver when i was ten now im sixteen and the boys are seventeen. welcome to my life.

katie: im home

right when she walk through the front door she get punched in the stomach and falls to the ground.

katies dad: no one cares now lets have fun before your brother comes home

katie: no please dont

he slaps her across the face

katie dad: shut up

he drag her upstairs by her hair

katie AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

katie dad: shut up

i started crying when he pushed me onto the bed. he took his pocket knife out and started ripping off my clothes. right when my shirt was thrown off he took his pocket knife and started writing mistake and worthless on my stomach. when he finished his business he got up got dressed and left the room.

i couldnt walk so i crawled to my bedroom and locked it and started

cleaning my self up . it to me an hour to clean my self up by the

time i finished kendall was home and the guys were over.

i finish up cleaning and head down stairs

kendall: hey baby sis

katie: hey big brother

james: hey baby girl

katie: hi jamie

logan: hey princess

katie: hey logie

carlos: hey kittien

katie: hey car car

kendall: watcha up to

their dad walks right into the room

katie dad: you boys are here

katie: im going up stairs

logan: why dont you stay down here

i look at my dad and he glares at me

no no thats fine i rather be up staires bye

i run upstaires. to my room. grab my dairy and start writing

**Dear Diary,**

**July 8 2012,**

**Today when i got home from school the beating started so did the raping.**

**Not only did he beat me and rape me he took his pocket knife out and wrote mistake and worthless. It sucks that i can tell the guys or anyone because he'll kill me. Im all alone.**

**katie knight **

**so i hoped you guys liked the first chapter .**

**ill try to write a chapter everyday**

**Please review **

**lexie **


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimar: i dont not own big time rush

nobodys pov

After katie runs up the stairs. mr. knight walk out if the room

james: Something up with katie

carlos: It was like she was afraid to be in the same room with your dad did you see when logan said to stay she look at your dad

kendall: Do you think he is abusing her

logan: There's only one way to find out

jamas: Katie's dairy

kendall: We can get it when she goes out tonight with her friends .

Katie comes down stairs dressed in black skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a black leather jacket and black heels.

Katie: im leaving early . Bye

Katie hurrys out the door

They wait for her car to drive away

Carlos : Lets go

they run upsitars and run into hr room and start looking

for her diary

Kendall: where does she keep it

james: Got it. She keeps it in under her mattress

logan: open it

James opens it and look for today date

james: ook look here todays date:

**Dear diary,**

**july 8 2012**

**Today when i got home from school the beating started so did the raping.**

**Not only did he beat me and rape me he took out hhis pocket knife and wrote mistake and worthless. It sucks i can tell the guys or anyone because he'll kill me. im all alone .**

**Katie knight **

james drops the book and slids down the wall

carlos is in tears. So is kendall and logan.

james: how did we not notice .

kendall: Im the worst brother in the world.

james: How can he this to his own daughter. My poor baby girl.

Logan: lets go down stairs and wait for her.

They all head down stairs.

They see katies ad kendalls dad on the couch asleep.

Carlos: kitchen

James: yeah lets go

They walk into the kitchen aand look at the clock

it reads 8:30.

Logan: we should take her to the park so he doesnt hear us

Carlos: lets head over their know and i'll text hher to meet us there

Kendall: ok lets go

Kendall grabs his keys aand the walk out the front door.

Katie pov

I was hanging out with some friends when i got a text from carlos.

**To: katie**

**From: car car **

**Katie can you meet me and the guys at the park. We really got to talk.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Car Car **

when i read the text i got worrided did they figure it out or iis it something else. i sent a reply

**To: Car Car **

**From: katie**

**Ill see you in a few.**

**Xoxoxo**

Hey guys i gotta go but ill see you later

i said to friends

see ya kitty

said my friend brooke

I walk to my car and drive to they park.

When i get out i see the guys.

Katie: Hey guys whats up

kendall: katie im so sorry

logan: princecess why didnt you say anything

katie: say what

Carlos: honey we know

katie can tell the been crying

Katie: know what

James: that your father has been abusing you.

i gasps


	3. Chapter 3

disclamiar: i dont own big time rush

Katie Pov

No No No No Not Good Really Not Good They Cant Know. How Did They Even Find Out.

katie: What are you talking about

james: Baby girl he hurting you

logan: Dont even try to hide it. We know its happening.

I've been during it six years.

I mumble

Kendall: what

crap i didnt think they heard me

katie: nothing

carlos:Did you say its been happening for six years.

I look at my watch and see it almost nine. Crap. He going to kill me.

Katie: no no crap i gotta go

I start running off to my car

James: KATHRINE REBBECA KNIGHT GET BACK HERE NOW

I run to my car and drive off only to ssee the boys right behind me. When i pull up to the drive way i park the car and race out grabbing my bag and run inside with the guys right behind me

Right when i enter he punches me to the ground.

The Guys: KATIE

Logan pov

He didnt not just punch my princess. Oh he going to pay

James pov

My poor baby girl he just punched her like it nothing. The girl i love was just punched my her father

kendall pov

how can he just hit her like that. My baby sister and its been happing for six years.

Carlos pov

My kitten was just hit my her own flush in blood my could he do this.

katie pov

logan rushes to me and cheeks to make sure. im ok.

logan: are you ok

i see tears in his eyes

i my shakehead no

James: ** How could you do this to her. your own daughter.**

kendall: you make me sick

carlos punches

he falls. unconscious

kendall: im gonna go pack a bag for me and katie and were going to stay at a hotel.

he goes and packs a bag for both

kendall: Ok lets go

They all get in the car and drive off to holiday inn

the get a room and the settle down.

James: How does your face feel baby girl

katie: How do think it feel you idiot

I snap at him and i see hurt all over his face

katie: James im sorry i shoundnt have snapped at you.

James: it alright baby girl

logan: Here some ice for you princesses

He hands me an ice pack

katie: Thanks

When i look up i see all the guys looking at me.

I know why ttheir staring they what to know everything.

Katie: it happened six years ago when mom dies. He said i reminded hhim of her everyday and he hated that. He would slap mme around then he got his buddies to rape me aand beat me they all said if i ever told aanyone that they would kill me. Today he dd his daily beating but he did something he never did before whick is cut me with a pocket knight

I lift my shirt up to my neck to show them james rain his finger over them.

katie: He would beat me until you guys came home

Carlos wipes a tear way from my face i ddidnt even know i was.

katie: i have nightmears everynight for the last six years.

James: Baby girl he is never going to touch you again ok

i nod

kendall: come on baby sis lets you to sleep. You need to rest.

i nodded again aand went to go change. I changed into short and a tank top. When i came out all the guys were looking at me. James came over to me and pulls me into a hug aand kisses my forhead. When we pull away he pick me up bridel style and carried me to my bbed and layed me down. He allso got under the covers. and put and arm around me. I think i finally found my knight and shining armors.


	4. Chapter 4

disclamier: im so ssorry i havent updated in awhile ive bbeen so busy.I dont own btr

Chapter 4

Noone Pov

Katie wakes up at four oclock in the morning from a nightmear.

She gets out of bed and goes out to the balcony . She sits down on the chair that's out their . She look up at the stars.

Katie: Hey momma, i miss you so much so do the boys. Momma i wish you were here to protect me from that monster you called a husband. Their alot of things that i didnt tell the boys because i thought they would be mad or something I dont know what i wanna do. I feel so alone in the world. The boys are trying to be their but i cant help feel the way i do. How can i tell the boys that their dads are the ones that help that monster rape me and beat me. I never told anyone one because who would believe me. Carlos dad is a freakin cop. Logan dad is a judge and james dad is a freakin lawyer. They would get away wirh it . Momma i need your help.

katie wipes a tear away from her face

Katie hears the balcony door open and see's james come out

James has tears in his eyes

James pov

I cant believe im hearing what im hearing. Our fathers are doing this. My father did this to my baby girl.

Katie: James how much did you hear

James: Everything . Katie im so sorry.

katie gets up and jumps into james arms she holds him tight while hhe crys she starts sobbing.

katie: Hey look at me

James looks at her

Katie: this isnt your faulet ok jamie. Its the monster we call Dad. ok This isnt your fault. Not carlos. Not kendalls. Not logans.

James: i love you katie

Katie smiles

She puts her forehead to james forhead

katie: i love you to James Daimond

they Kisses

they pull away.

So katie knight would you do me the hnor of being my girlfriend.

i say with the biggest smile on my face

Katie: i would love to james

She pulls me into a kiss puts her arms around my neck and i wrap mine around her waist.

We pull away after awhile

wanna go back to sleep

katie says

i nod

i pick her up with her legs around my waist and her head in my shoulder.

i take her baby inside and lay her in bed then cover her up with the blankets aand i do the same

Katie: can you sing to me

James: sure what song

katie ssmiles

katie: baby girl by sugarland

i chucked

anything for my baby girl

i say

i kisses her nose and start singing

james: they say this town, The stars stay up all night, Don't know can't see'em, For the glow of the neon lights. And it's a long way from here, To the place where the home fires burn, Well it's 2,000 miles and one left turn. [chorus] Dear Mom and Dad, Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny. I don't need much just enough to get me through. Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright. (I'm playin here at the bar tonight) This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true... Well I love you more than anything in the world. Love, Your Baby Girl Black top blue sky, Big town full of little white lies, Everybody's your friend you can never be 'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings, All sorts of shiny things. Girl, you'll remember what your knees are for. [repeat chorus] I know that I'm on my way, When I can tell every time I play. And I know it's worth all the dues I pay, When I can write to you and say... Dear Mom and Dad, I'll send money. I'm so rich that It ain't funny. Well it oughtta be more then enough to get you through. Please don't worry cause I'm alright, I'm stayin here at the Ritz tonight, Whatta ya know we made our dreams come true! And there are fancy cars and diamond rings, But you know that they don't mean a thing, Well they all add up to nothin compared to you, Well, remember me in ribbons and curls... I still love you more than anything in the world Love, Your Baby Girl (Your baby girl... Dear Mom and Dad, Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny, Don't need much just enough to get me through, Please don't worry cause I'm alright, I'm playin here at the bar tonight.. Dreams come true...)

i stops singing and sees she asleep

i love you baby girl aalways and forever

i say and i kisses her forhead

next thing i knew is im falling asleep


	5. Chapter 5

disclamer: i dont own btr

chapter 5

logan pov

when i wake up i see katie and james cuddling he takes his phone out and takes a picture. he sees he has 5 misses calls from his dad.

He calls him

**LOGAN MICHELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN**

**his dad yells **

im sorry dad it just something happened to katie and we had tto take care of her

i say

james starts to wake up so does katie

where are you ill come pick you up.

Dad im at...

James gets up and takes his phone and hungs up

logan: DUDE WHAT THE HECK THAT WAS MY DAD

Katie: did you tell him where we were

SHE ASKED WORRIDED

logan: no why cant we trust my dad

katie walks out to the balcony

James: katie

katie: shut the door

james looks at. logan then see the rest of the boys up

kendall: whats going on

logan: i like to know that to

while looking at james

James: we cant trust any of or dads

carlos: why

james: their in on it

logan: your lying

james: i wish i was i over heard katie talking last night on the balcony

carlos: my dad was in on it

katie rushes in

katie: we have a problem guys

james: what is it

katie: all of our dad are here. we have to go. now

kendall and everyone and grab their bags

when the hear a knock at the door they all frozen

logan open the door its your dad

i hear my dad say

carlos: crap

he whisper.

kendall: the window

katie: heck no im nnot breaking my neck

james: it our only source

katie:you going to catch me

james: of course

Carlos iit me papa oopen the door

i hear carlos dad

James damiond open this door now before i bbreak it door

james dad says

james: lets go

they hhead out to the balcony

carlos jumps firsts

then kendall

logan after him

james: ill see you down their ok

katie: nods

james: i love you baby girl

katie: i love you to

she leans up and kisses him

james: bye baby girl

the boys catch james

katie gets on the balcony when the door open

katie's dad: get over here katie now

the boys: jump katie now

she looks down

katie: of ccourse daddy whatever you say

she says wwith sarcasm

she look at her dad all the dads smile

katie jumps and the guys catch her

see grabs jmes and logans hand aand take off running with kendall and carlos close behind. wen she turns around she sees all the dads running after them

katie: kendall hand me the keys

kendall hands them tto her

she quickly get in the car and starts it with the boys in the back. she starts to drive away fast . starts driving .

carlos: where are we going

katie: looks iin the rearview mirror

kkatie: we are going to pick up aanther car at a friends house. Her mom bought mme the car. she said i can use it anytime i. ant.

kendall: why ddo we need a new car

katie: carlos

carlos: got it

carlos slaps kendall on the head

katie: thanks. we need a new one bbecause our sweet daddys know are license plate

kendall: ok first owwww yyou didnt need to gget carlos tto slap me aand second you could of said that

katie: first you had that coming idiot for your idea of the window. but i did tturn out to get us out safely second i could of would of should of .

james: hhow long till we get to your friends

katie: an hour so all you go back tto ssleep iill be fine

james: i dont wanna

katie: do it or ill have carlos hit you

kendall: just do iit ccarlos hits hard

james: fine

katie: love you

james: yyeah yeah

kkatie: :carlos

carlos slaps james

james: llaughs: i love yyou to bbaby girl aalways and forever

the three boys: awwwwwwwww


	6. Chapter 6

disclamer: dont own btr

i cried alittle writing this.

im sorry i havent been writing in a while ive bbeen super buys with everything

katie pov

ive been driving for an three hours because of stupid traffic but i finally made to my friends house i got out without awaking the boys . i run up to the door.

Mr. chaster opens the door

Mr. chaster: hello katie

katie: i need the keys its an emergancy

: your father

i nod

You see know about my father thats why they bought me the car so i can take it when i need to get away from my father.

He grabs the keys and hands them to her

: be careful please

katie: of course. oh can u hide the other car please

he nods

i run out to the car and start it. hids the other car

. i run out to the car and kiss everybody on the cheek

Katie: i gotta do this on my own. I love you.

: katie here a phone and some cash i llok aafter the boys.

i smiles and takes the new iphone and the cash and puts it in my purse.

katie: thank you so much.

i kiss. his cheek

i get in my car and put my glasses on and drive away with a tear going down my face.

James pov

when i wake up i see im in a bed. When i get out of bed and go down stares i see a man. He see's me

: hi am david chaster.

james: james. wheres katie?

: umm katie isnt here. She left and went away. she did it to save you and your friends. would you like to call her.

WHAT i yelled

i hear footsteps ccoming down the stairs

all the guys come running down

Whats wrong? wheres katie?

logan asked

david hands me a phone.

call her

he says then leaves the rroom

i presses call and put it on speaker

katie: david i everything ok

james: katie. where are you?

katie: jamie.

the rest stay quite

james: baby girl. where are you?

a tear falls down my face

katie: i cant tell you that ok but david is going to take you aand tthe guys somewhere where its going to be safe. look jamie i love you so much and the boys but i gotta do this for you, me, kendall, carlos, logan, momma, i have to stop this. baby i love you ok i need you to be safe and take care of the boys

i can here her crying

i look at the guys their doing the same

james: you sshouldnt be alone in this its five against one

katie: i rather have iit that way then u guys get hurt

james: if anything happens you come. you come back here ok

i cant lose you baby girl i love you to much to lose you if they hurt you i will kill them you got it please baby girl please be careful and come home to me and the guys. i love you baby girl and hurry home ok

by now i am fully crying my eyes out

kkatie: ok i llove you jamie goodbye

james: no see you later and i love you so much to

katie hangs uup and the guys hold james while h crys and the start bawling their eyes out.

end of story

**will katie come home or will she die.**

**will the boys and david go after her or go to the safe house.**

**and will the dads find the boys and set a trap for katie.**

**find out in chapter seven**

**review pplzzzzzzzzzz**

**see ya **

**lexie **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n sorry i havent written aanything i been super busy but please check out my new story need you know baby**

**k **

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

i dont own big time rush

katie pov

After i hung up with james. i dial a fimiliar number.

hello said the voice

hi daddy

i say

katie is that you . baby girl what happened

my dad said

you see the person that has been abusing me isnt my real father my mother just told him that. but my real father name is mason kellmer. I go see im every week they boys know n one does. He works with the army .

daddy im on my way to san diego. i need you to go down to texas down to the warehouse to see the boys and explain everything to them. i got the new car a new phone and some cash but i left them behind to protect them. once they monster realized their not with me their going to try to get to them to get to me. can you do that.

mason: yes honey ill bring some of the guys. with me. baby girl why are you doing this on your own.

katie: i need to look papa i need to go but please drive safe and good luck i love you

mason: i love you to princess

we hang up

and i block the caller id and call the monsters

hello katie

says my "father"

katie: san diego on tuesday five oclock at warehouse

i hang up and start going faster

come an get me

james pov

i miss katie so so so so so so much.

im stuck in a car fo 6 hours with the guys and that old man

going to that warehouse i hope my baby girl is ok.

ha ha i remember when katie used to have nightmares she always come ad crawl in my bed she stop doing that after hher mom dies. katie please stay safe.

Kendall pov

Ugh why does katie have to be so dang stubborn . she could get killed its four against one. please stay safe safe baby sister.

logan pov:

my did my princesses have to go after them. i. cant believe our parents have been doing this to her. why. is all i ask.

carlos pov:

im trying to stay strong for my kitten. she trying to protect us by getting her self killed.i know its killing james because they just got together and now she might die. its killing kendall because its his baby sister . Its killing logan because his father the on person in logan family that actully cared about him. its killing me because katie like my little sister aand no one hrms my baby sister.


End file.
